Reflection: Meddling With Time
by VG Jekyll
Summary: Through the magical qualities of a mirror in Hogwarts, Harry comes into contact with his father James in the Past. Together they try to change the Future, but will they be able to create a better Present? And what about Voldemort? Warning: you will hate me in the end.
1. Reflection: Prologue

**Reflection  
  
**_Based on 'Frequency', a film directed by Gregory Hoblit_

* * *

_What if you had the chance to travel back in time and change just one event in your life? What would it be?_  
  
For Harry Potter there is no question.; he would undo the events of Halloween 1980, when the Dark Lord Voldemort took the lives of his parents, both heroic fighters for the light side. Ever since he was a kid, Harry has dreamed of being able to stop the tragedy of that fateful day.

_Now Harry may get exactly what he wished for... _

_... and much more than he bargained for._


	2. Reflection: Chapter 1

**Reflection: Chapter 1  
**_Beta-read by Vaughn _

* * *

_**Past 1981**_

James closed quickly the door behind him and leaned, drained, against it_. 'Thank Merlin for secret rooms,'_ he thought, relieved. He, his wife, and their infant son were at Hogwarts for some serious business with Dumbledore. Naturally, their closest friends: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, were also present.

And Peter had been bothering James non stop. He'd wanted to talk about something, but James would be lying if he said he wanted to. Peter had always been the odd one in their group (if you looked over the fact that Remus was a werewolf). He always just came along and rarely had an idea of his own. He also didn't like to prank as much as the others. So James didn't really think highly of him and could sometimes be pretty mean towards the sandy haired guy.

He finally pushed himself away from the door to take a look around. The room was relatively small, just big enough to take four long strides in length and three in breadth. He saw in the rear of the room a painting that was as black as the night. It could have been a life-size mirror if it reflected something. He walked slowly towards it and, frowning, realized that it WAS a mirror.

"But why doesn't it show anything?" he wondered out loud. He tried to look in it from different angles but the mirror refused to show anything else other than darkness.

"How strange," he muttered softly, even though there was no one to hear his words.

* * *

Future – 1995

Harry hesitantly opened the door and peeked into the room. It seemed innocent enough, no three-headed dogs. He swung the door wide open and walked in.

_'Small room,'_ he thought, musing. He let the door fall closed behind him and immediately walked towards the strange mirror at the far back. He carefully touched the pitch-black surface.

"So, you're the strange mirror Herm told me about," he said to the mirror, and crouched down in front of it. He peered deep into it, but saw nothing and frowned. Then he studied the edge carefully and grinned as he saw the strange symbols.

"Aha, so now I know why she's in the library looking for information about you." He caressed the edge, feeling the subtly carved in symbols under his fingers, and trailed with them a path to the spiral formed circle.

* * *

**Past 1981**

James stared for a long while at the edge of the mirror. It had such strange symbols on it, what could it all possibly mean? His gaze fell on a circle with a spiral in it and he reached out for it. His fingers touched the circle shortly and he pulled his hand quickly away when he felt that the circle was boiling hot.

"What the-" he said, and then went silent. He noticed, astonished how the black from the sides of the mirror slowly slid away to show a reflection, and soon the last stain of black disappeared from the middle of the mirror. James stared, in full shock, at someone that stood with his back towards him, wand in hand. He saw the hair of the boy shake sideways as he looked from side to side. But he was really startled when he heard a voice.

"-heard you. Show yourself!"

The boy still stood with his back towards him, and James took a step back. _'Who is that?'_

"Hermione? Ron? If you're here under my invisibility cloak, I'll hex you into next week!" said the voice again. James realized it might be the boy's voice.

"Hello?" he asked hesitantly.

"Where are you?" the boy demanded to know."

"Um... behind you."

The boy turned around swiftly, and James' mouth fell wide open in shock. The boy looked like him when he was younger! The only difference being that he had green eyes. The boy was also rather skinny, while he had always been slender, but with muscles at in the right places.

James saw the boy, just as shocked, dropped his wand and stared incredulously at him.

"D-dad?" said the boy with a trembling voice, and looked at James with disbelief written all over his face.

James crossed his arms, ignoring the 'Dad', and stared with distrust at the boy. "I am James Potter. Who are you?"

The boy moved his jaw but there came no sound came. He shook his head in denial and quickly snatched his wand from the floor without even breaking eye contact.

"You can't be him," he finally said. "He's dead, you can't be him!" He pointed his wand at him and James quickly grabbed his own wand.

"What are you talking about? I am not dead! Are you a Death Eater? Did You-Know-Who send you to kill me and my family?" He growled softly under his breath and glared accusingly at the 'Death Eater' in the mirror. "I won't let you get them! Touch my wife and child and you're dead! Do you hear me?"

The Death Eater shook his head again and lowered his wand with obvious hesitation.

"I… I thought you were... are you really James?"

James nodded, still frowning, and the boy lowered his wand all the way. James saw that he clutched the sleeve of his robes in a tight grip with his other hand. The boy lowered his gaze and stared, unseeing, at James' feet. He licked his lips. "I thought… I thought you were a Death Eater, impersonating my father," he said with a trembling voice.

"Why would you think that?" James wondered, still not convinced that the boy in the mirror wasn't a Death Eater.

The boy raised his head and his emerald eyes locked with James'. "Because my father, James Potter, died 15 years ago..."

* * *

**Future – 1995**

Harry stared with a pained heart at his reflection… no, at his dad. To see him like this... he looked even more real than when he'd seen him in the mirror of Erised! _'Mirrors are funny things, I'll never be able to look at one the same again.'_ He took a deep shuddering breath and resisted the urge to run to the mirror and try to reach through it.

"You are lying!" James said, breaking Harry's heart with those three words. "My son, Harry, is barely one year old, how can you be him?"

Harry now ran to the mirror and placed his hands against the cold surface. He looked with pleading eyes to his father, begging him with them to listen and believe him. "It's true! I'm Harry James Potter. I'm 16 years old and currently at Hogwarts. You and mum died 15 years ago on Halloween!"

James frowned as he thought of something. "It's going to be Halloween tomorrow."

Harry's eyes widened and he realized that this all could just be an illusion or dream, but if it wasn't... then he was able to change the past!

"Listen Dad-James… Sirius is **NOT** the Secret Keeper! He switched places with Peter Pettigrew! The rat is a spy for Voldemort and he'll sell you out! Voldemort will know that you're at Godric's Hollow and he'll kill you and-"

"What the hell are you talking about!" interrupted James him. "I don't know who you are and what you want, but leave me and my family alone!"

"But-" Harry stared at his father's stubborn face._ 'I'll lose him again.'_

"No dad! I-!" He heard the door slam open behind him and, startled, turned around to face a confused Hermione.

"What are you doing here?" asked the Queen of Books as she dropped a pile of books on the dusty floor. Harry turned around and saw that the surface of the mirror was pitch-black again.

"My father-he was-I saw him! He was there!"

"Harry? Are you alright?"

Harry shook his head. "No! He-I-!" He sighed rather deeply. "I'm going to the Infirmary, I'm not feeling well."

Hermione put worried a hand against his forehead that he slapped away. "Do you need me to walk you there?"

"No, I can get there myself." He closed the door behind him, and Hermione shrugged as she sat down to study the symbols in her book and those on the mirror's edge.

* * *

**Past 1981**

James touched the mirror that suddenly had become black again. He didn't know what to think of the boy who claimed to be his son_. 'My son is safely in Lily's arms,'_ he thought to himself and glanced again at the mirror. He shook his head, not realizing that he unconsciously was copying the boy's movement, and turned to the door. He opened it and went back to Dumbledore's office.

"Squinter Skittles," he said to the gargoyle, and it opened the way to Dumbledore's office, where he found his friends and wife. He saw that Peter was holding Harry and remembered the boy's words:

_'The rat is a spy for Voldemort'._

Ridiculous !The meek little Peter, who looked up to them, a spy? Right!

But he still took Harry over from Peter. He just wanted to hold the little thing himself. It wasn't like he believed the boy or anything…

"Where have you been?" Lily asked him as she attached herself onto his arm.

"Oh, just wandering around, reliving our schooldays."

Remus smiled at them and James grinned back.

"Those were good times."

James couldn't agree more with his werewolf friend.

Sirius slapped Remus on his back as his show of agreement.

"Well, is been nice and all, but there's a Dark Lord out there who's out for our blood and I want to go home," Lily said, and took Harry over from him. James bit his lip. The boy had known about Godric's Hollow… maybe…

"Lily," a voice suddenly said. They all turned to watch Albus Dumbledore come closer. "My conscience forces me to ask this again; don't you think it's safer at the moment to stay at Hogwarts?"

"Nonsense," the red-haired witch answered briskly. "Harry and I want to be at home."

James had kept a close eye on Peter and had seen how he kept on rubbing his hands together in a nervous motion. Peter caught his eye and looked pleading up at him.

"James! I really have to talk with you before you go! Please!"

Something-James didn't know what-made him nod and he and Peter left the others to take a walk through the hallways. "Something wrong, Peter? You look troubled."  
Peter buried his hands deeply in his pockets and kept staring at the floor. _'Like a child that knows he has done something bad,'_ shot through James head.

"I… don't be mad at me Jamie… I.." Peter took a deep breath.

"IbetrayedyoubutIdidn'tmeantoYouKnowWhoforcedmeandIwassoscared!"

"What?"

Peter grabbed the front of James robes. "You-Know-Who **knows** where you live! He and the Death Eaters will **attack** you one of these days! You can't go back there, Jamie! I don't want you **to die**!" His grip on James robes loosened and he slid down on the ground as salty droplets of regret trailed over his face. "And it's all because of me! It's my fault! If I hadn't listened to him… but he threatened my family and I… I didn't stand a chance… He threatened me with my sister… she's so young… how could I?"

James couldn't believe his ears and stared, incredulous, at Peter. His mind chose to focus on the 'how' instead of the 'why' for the time being. "But, Peter… how can you, when Sirius is our Secret Keeper?"

Peter looked up with teary, pleading eyes. "I… Sirius proposed for me to switch, 'cause he thought that You-Know-Who would come after him and if we switched, he wouldn't be able to betray you when they tortured him."

James opened his mouth, then closed it again.

_'Sirius is **NOT** the Secret Keeper!'_

James shook his head. The boy was right? Had it really been his son? How had he known?

"Peter… why?" he finally asked.

Peter still stared up at him. "I don't know," he answered, full of sorrow. "I really don't know."

At that point, James made an important decision: he reached his hand out to his kneeling friend. Peter looked confused at his hand and then back at James' face.

"Wha-?"

"Come with me," James said. "We are going to Dumbledore and you will tell him everything that has happened."

Peter still stared fearfully up at him. "And after that?" asked he with a shaking voice.

James gave him a small smile. "After that, we'll make sure he won't get to you anymore."

Peter smiled as he wiped his tears away and took James' hand.

**

* * *

**

Future – 1995

Bright flashes of green and blue shot in front of his eyes and Harry slumped down in his chair. His head hit his desk with an echoing bang, followed by the disturbed voice of a Potions Master, who told him to restrain himself from sleeping during class.

But Harry's attention was elsewhere...

He was attacked with images: of his parents, of them laughing with Peter Pettigrew, Peter helping him unwrap gifts at age 6, Peter taking him to a Quidditch game, Peter taking him to get his own wand…

In barely 10 seconds, Harry got a whole new childhood, which he had spent more than half of with Peter Pettigrew and the memories to this life found a place in his head amongst those of his childhood at the Dursleys.

**"Potter!"**

Harry's shot up in his seat and stared unfocusedly around.

"Potter!" sounded the irritated voice again. His eyes finally fell on the gloomy man that stood scowling in front of him.

"Mister Potter," snarled Professor Snape as he glared down at him. "Pettigrew might not mind it if you fall asleep during his class, but I do! 10 points from Gryffindor!"

_'Peter teaches History of Magic,'_ remembered Harry from the new memories he had just received and he stared speechlessly in front of him as Snape resumed his lesson. _'But… isn't he a Death Eater? No, he isn't anymore. He told Dumbledore,'_ realized Harry. _'But that means… my parents! They are alive! Peter didn't betray them!'_

"-dismissed."

"Hermione!" Harry turned immediately towards his bushy-haired friend. "Herm! Do you know where my parents are?"

Hermione stared in shock at him, her book hanging silently in the air. "Harry… " she said, clearly feeling uncomfortable. "What are you talking about?"

"My parents!" said Harry, gleefully watching her. "Where are they? I can't remember them being teachers here, or Aurors…" he trailed off as a new memory was triggered in his mind. His 5-year-old self, standing in front of his parent's grave with both Peter and Remus Lupin holding his hand.

"-know they died when you were 5…"

"… they still died…"

* * *

Past 1981

James peeked into the room and went in when he saw it was empty. He and Peter had talked with Albus and they made preparations to stay at Hogwarts. They hadn't told anything to Sirius, Remus, or even Lily, because they were liable to attack poor Peter. And poor Peter indeed. The sandy haired man revealed to them that his Dark Mark was sending terrible pain through his body that evening and he was now in the infirmary. Last time James had seen him, he was withering in pain on the bed he was scraped on: his face had been ashen and sweaty.

Meanwhile, James had slowly come to the conclusion that it really had been his son he had talked with and frankly felt horrible enough for treating the boy like he had done. _'Sometimes I'm really not a nice person…'_ James sighed deeply and walked to the black mirror. He touched the spiral shortly, but the mirror stayed the same. Had he wasted his chance to talk with his son from the future? No, apparently not, since the black started to crawl away again to show the image of the sleeping boy.

"Harry?" said James softly as he watched the boy stir awake.

"Hmmm… dad…?"

"Wake up, kid!"

Harry opened one emerald eye and the other shot open as soon as he saw his father in the mirror. James smiled uncomfortably as Harry sat up. "Dad?"

"Yeah…"

"I thought... that maybe I had imagined you. That it had been another dream."

"A dream?" James settled down in front of the mirror and stared at Harry, who sat cross-legged on the other side.

"Yeah, I dream a lot about you," confessed the youngster and smiled softly. "About you and mum."

"I'd never thought that you would end up looking like my splitting image."

Harry gave him a lopsided grin. "I hear that a lot; about me looking like you." He grimaced as he thought about it. "Only too bad that Snape hates me because of it."

James frowned. "Snape?"

"Oh, he's a professor here at Hogwarts."

"'Snivellus' Snape is a professor?" laughed James mirthfully.

Harry frowned ever so slightly as he was reminded of the fact that his dad hadn't been perfect. Had it been before he had peeked into Snape's Pensieve, he would have laughed with James, but now he couldn't. "He's a good professor…" he mumbled.

"Oh sorry, it sounds like you like him… but I can't get over the fact that it's Snape," laughed James. "He hates children!"

"Well, I didn't say I liked him," Harry answered uncomfortably. "He actually hates me and I can't stand him either."

James stopped laughing. "He's not putting you in danger, is he? What does he teach?"

"Potions, and I'm getting into more danger outside his class."

"How come?"

"Well, it started in my first year-"

* * *

To Be Continued


	3. Reflection: Chapter 2

**Reflection: Chapter 2  
**_Not Beta-read_

* * *

_(tries to get the duct tape off her mirror)_

* * *

_**Future – 1995**_

"… it happened during Potions." Harry licked over his lips as he tried to remember. "I saw this… burst of green-blue light." He motioned with his hands to underline his story and James watched him in amusement; Lily tends to do that too when talking too animatedly about things. It was heartwarming to see his little Harry do the same, though little-the boy wasn't little anymore.

"Then... these distorted images. It was like… like looking at reflections through a smashed mirror!"

James chuckled softly because of the boy's use of words.

"And then, the images appeared as… disjointed fragments of new memories! Of a past that didn't exist before! A past where **YOU** didn't die on that Halloween!" Harry explained to his father, racking a hand through his hair. "So now I have a memory of growing up with the Dursley's, but also one of Peter! It's quite confusing, cause I can't keep them apart and then I find myself talking about something that I thought had happened, but what my friends say didn't."

Harry stopped his frantically talking and pacing up and down, to plop down in front of the mirror. He gave his father a lop-sided smile, which was immediately returned.

"So," James said, trying to get it right. "I might not be as bright as my wife…"

A smile from Harry.

"… but because I made Peter talk with Dumbledore; the future has changed?"

"Yes!"

"And Peter is you guardian, because Lily and I are still…" he trailed off as he saw Harry nod, and frowned thoughtfully. "But Sirius is your godfather. Where is he?"

Harry searched around his new memories.

"He is dead," he finally said with a dejected sigh. "And so is Remus."

James cursed softly under his breath. "How?"

"I think that he in prison... no wait! That was the other… eh…" Harry scrunched up his nose as he tried to think clearly. "Sirius died together with you when you tried to save Lily… she had been taken by Voldemort and you tried to save her… but it was a trap! And you were killed. And Remus…" Harry had a hard time trying to find out the difference between what memories were new and old. "There's a new law: werewolves are liquidated. It's because they are so called 'dark creatures' and the ministry is afraid they might join Voldemort."

James was silent for a moment but then asks what has been on his heart. "Is the future changed for the better?"

Harry shook his head then shrugged. "I dunno, I don't even know if it's right that we changed it…"

* * *

**Past 1980**

James slid with a hand through his hair and then resolutely stood up. "I have to tell Dumbledore."

"Tell him what? About the mirror or that we changed the future?"

"Both."

"But… won't we change even more by doing that?" was Harry's logical question.

"Probably, but we NEED to tell him."

"… I guess you are right."

"You don't sound very sure."

"It's just... if we change a little bit more then maybe-"

James stared frowning down at him. "-then maybe we kill even more people."

Harry looked shocked up. "That wasn't what I meant!"

"I know, but that is what can happen. I need to tell him and after that; we'll see what we can do."

"But what if I'm not here then?"

Both looked immediately at their watches. "It is now 4 here."

"10 here," Harry replied.

"Our time goes by the same I'll say… we'll meet again in exactly 2 hours that will give me enough time to talk with Dumbledore"

"Okay," Harry agreed and stood up. "I… if something happens…" He bit his lip. "I love you dad."

"Love you too… son."

James left the room and closed the door.

* * *

**Future – 1995**

Harry had a bad feeling about all this and watched with trepidation the back of his father, as the man walked away from him. It was as if the man was walking away from him after a final goodbye; a preposterous thought of course! They had the mirror; so would be able to see each other… and if they changed a bit more… then maybe, he didn't 'need' the mirror just to see his dad anymore.

He absentmindedly wondered if he should use some duct tape to cover the mirror in, in case some bastard (like Malfoy, for an instant) found the mirror and smashed it to pieces. Such a thing would really be something the blonde prat would immensely enjoy to do, if only to hurt Harry.

He shook his head to clear his idiotic thoughts and left the room with one last longing glance at the mirror.

If only he could see his mum too…

* * *

**Past 1980**

James was on his way to Dumbledore's office. He hadn't really showed it to Harry, but what the boy had told, really shocked him. How could the boy cope with all that? Living with Lily's sister? No offence, but that girl was a real bitch towards, well; to everyone. Not to mention all the things he went through at Hogwarts…. TWICE! Yes, he must not forget that the boy now had two memories… again he wondered how Harry could cope with it.

_Must have Lily's strong mind._

He neared the corner that led to Dumbledore's office and stopped startled as he saw Snape pacing in front of the Gargoyle.

"What are _**you**_ doing here?" James asked with great dislike in his voice. _Really, what is the greasy slimeball doing here?_

Snape looked shocked up, but then glared darkly. "None of your business, Potter!" he spat and stalked towards the Gargoyle.

James caught up with him and quickly stood in his way. "I have an appointment with Dumbledore; Slytherin's not allowed." _White lie._

Snape scowled at him and glanced shortly at the gargoyle and back at the smirking James Potter.

"Fine!" he spat and whirled around to stalk away.

_What the hell was up his ass? And what could he possibly want from Dumbledore? Oh well, gotta tell about the mirror… what Snape had to say was probably not important anyway…_

* * *

**Future – 1995**

It happened again; time stuttered and repeated, as if the sprockets of a Muggle film were caught in the projector, and Harry crumbled down in the middle of the hallway.

This time it's swirling blue and purple flashes that greet Harry in the darkness of his mind. The images that follow are so shortly in front of his mind's eye, that he still can't follow what has been going on after receiving his new memory.

He painfully pushes himself up from the cold stone floor and stands shakily up. _Oh Merlin, did we change something again? What can it be?  
S_oft footsteps came from behind him and Harry was about to turn around as a voice harshly spoke to him: "Potter? What are you doing in this hallway? 30 points from Slytherin!"

_Oh great… Snape is-wait a sec? Slytherin?_

He spun around to face the Potions Master and got another shock. The man wasn't there! Harry was staring at thin air!

_-wait! Is that the tip of a hat?_

His gaze went downwards and his mouth fell wide open in surprise.

"Flitwick?" he squeaked in surprise. The small wizard only stared distastefully up at him. "10 more points for disregarding my proper title." The little professor hissed venomously. "Now you'd better go back to your dorms before I take off more points!"

Harry stared open mouthed down and blinked sheepishly, but made himself scarce when he saw Flitwick opening his mouth again, probably to take more points. He mindlessly walked back to the Gryffindor dorms, trying to sort through the new memories.

Something with Sirius came into his mind… and was that the statue of liberty?

Oh yeah: he and Sirius went to America on his 9th B-Day. Oh yeah, that had been a great month!

_Month?_

"What are YOU doing here?" a high pitched voice asked accusingly. He gave the painting an odd glance. "What do you think I am doing here, you stupid painting?" he heard himself say, to his big surprise.

The Fat Lady stared shocked at him. "Go away! Before I call for a professor!" she screeched.

Harry scowled at her. _Why am I acting like this? … well, she has it coming, but I shouldn't be so mean, on the other hand: she isn't that polite at the moment either, is she?_

"You won't, or do you want me to repeat my trick with paint remover."

_Heh heh that was a good time… Huh? Oh Merlin, did I really do that? That is horrib-well, somewhat amusing… _

He turned his back to the horrified painting and headed straight for the Dungeons, finally remembering that he, as a Slytherin, should go to the Slytherin dormitories.

* * *

**Past 1980**

Dumbledore stared for a long while at James solemn face. "It is good you've come to me, James," the elderly man said soothingly. James nodded shortly, his thoughts being more on his son from the future then on the man before him.

"The only question I have left is; what mirror is it? The Mirror of Erised?"

James shook vaguely his head. "No, the other one."

"The Mirror of Paradox?"

James finally blinked out of his thoughts. "No, not that one!" he answered with a slight frown.

"The Mirror of Maybe?

"Dammit! How many mirrors are here anyway! It's the one with the funny runes along the edge!"

"Oh, that one…"

"YEAH THAT ONE!"

Dumbledore stroke over his long beard as he pondered for a moment and James finally couldn't take it no more. "Well?" he asked a bit peeved.

Dumbledore blinked owlishly at him. "Well what?"

"THE MIRROR!" hissed James snippy and rubbed his arching brow. A firm headache was already coming up… why did Dumbledore DO this to him?

"Oh yes, the mirror. This mirror is an odd case indeed. You see…"

"… yes?"

"There is very little known about it."

"WHAT?"

"Please James, refrain yourself from talking so loudly. I might not be as young as I used to be but I'm still far from being deaf, you know."

James damned the annoying twinkle in the man's eye and sat back in his chair, trying to 'count to ten' as his wife so soften advised him.

… _9, 10._

"What do," James coughed to hide the sharp tinge in his voice. "What _**is**_ known about it?" he finally asked as politely as he could under the circumstances.

"Only that it is always in that room."

"… that isn't much." Dark glare.

"Yes well, considering that this particular room is only reported to be seen some centuries ago." Beaming smile.

"And what exactly was reported about the room?" Eye twitch.

"Only the fact that there was mirror in it with a black surface." Another radiant smile.

"That isn't much." Scowl.

"Indeed." Friendly gaze.

"And do you have a suggestion about our situation?"

"Of course," the old man said brilliantly. "I propose we both go to that mirror so you can say goodbye to your son and I can render it useless. You must understand that such an object capable of changing the future is highly dangerous."

"But-" James started to protest, not willing to give up more time to speak with his son.

"Understand that if Voldemort got his hands on it… the results would be disastrous."

James could see the point in that, but that didn't mean his heart could. "What about the changes? We must try to-"

"-change more? Where will you end, James?" the elderly man put a hand on his shoulder, making him look up. For once the sparkle in Dumbledore's' eyes had retired. "Where will you stop? Believe me; if I don't stop you now... you will go on, and on, trying to build the perfect future not thinking of the bad points your changes might bring."

Dumbledore smiled softly as he saw the resignation in the unruly haired young man's eyes.

"This will be for the best."

* * *

**Future - 1995**

"I can't believe this…" Harry Potter muttered on a soft tone to himself. The boy finally started to remember his 'new' life (it seemed to take more time to adjust with every change) and he wasn't happy with what he found out.

First of all: his parents were **STILL** dead! Was there some higher deity that didn't want him to grow up with them?

Harry cursed colorfully when he remembered, using words that certainly had never been in his vocabulary before, and making a portrait on the wall mumble 'Typical' at him. Harry flipped it off, again surprising himself with this action.

Apparently Voldemort had post-phoned his attack on the Potter's till Harry was 4 years old. Young little Harry was at Sirius house when it happened, while his parents and his younger brother were still at home.

_Oh wow, I have a brother…_

They were killed; his little brother survived, though with heavy burns and scars all over his body from the house crashing down on him, and Harry had been save and sound at Sirius place.

It was a bit odd to find out that his scar was gone and he couldn't stop himself from reaching up to touch his forehead every once in a while.

His brother, Devon, was raised by Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew; both were killed when the boy was 8 and Devon lived in Hogwarts ever since; something that Harry was very disgruntled with. Dumbledore had sent **him** to live with the Dursleys when it had happened to him in his first memory, and his brother not? But at least he had the chance to grow up with Sirius this time.

Snape wasn't a spy.

Voldemort had much more power then he had in any other of Harry's memories.

Oh… and apparently Harry was being hated because supposedly he is the 'evil' Potter boy and Devon the 'good' one, compliments to Harry being a Slytherin and Devon a Gryffindor. Not to mention the fact that Harry's parseltongue ability marked him dark in the public eye.

The fact that he had befriended Draco Malfoy, whose family had had a feud with his family, was not good for his reputation either. His musing came to an abrupt halt by a voice.

"Potter, where the Hell have you been?" was the 'kind' welcome he got when he got near the Slytherin entrance. He raised a brow at the blonde that was scowling at him, arms crossed over the other's chest. The fact that his last name was used hinted that he was really mad at him.

"I was out," he answered shortly, wondering why the blonde was acting like a mother hen.

"I noticed that."

Harry shrugged not really replying and just waited for the reaction he _knew_ he would get now. He didn't have to wait long.

"So where were you?" the blonde asked annoyed.

"What is it to you?"

"Fuck you, Potter! I've been worried sick! You know that all the other houses have it out for you, I'm sure some of the teachers too after the stunt you pulled yesterday!" the blonde appeared to be a furious and was by now walking back and forth in front of him. Harry thought it to be curious, they were friends: yeah, but why was Draco Malfoy making such a fuss about it. "For all I know you could have died in one of the dead end hallways, your rotting corpse decaying till there's nothing but bone and robes, waiting to be found by some poor first year that gets lost!"

Harry raised a brow. "As you can see nothing happened to me." He answered to Draco's preach and left the other boy to walk after him to the Slytherin dormitories.

"Where's Snape?" Harry asked suddenly, as the information about this particular person was a bit vague.

Draco frowned slightly at him. "Who's Snape?" he asked curiously.

"You don't know? Severus Snape? It doesn't ring a bell?"

"Why would I hear a bell ring? And no, I never head of him. Is he famous or something?"

"Um, no…"

"You know what," Draco suddenly said after giving his friend an odd look.

"What?"

"Something is really wrong with you."

_Ain't THAT the truth! By Merlin, I wonder how dad is fairing…_

* * *

**Past 1980**

James had to change his step again as he noticed he was walking a bit in front of the elderly Headmaster again. Taking slower steps, he glanced at his long time teacher and wondered if the man had personal experience with the mirror.

_Oh wait, the last time the room was seen was centuries ago._

He scrutinized the headmaster again.

_How old could he possibly be?_

"I'm not that old, James," the Headmaster said with a small smile.

_How does he DO that!_

"Magic, James. It's magic."

"Yes, well, it's mighty annoying."

James hoped for the sanity of his son that Dumbledore of the future wouldn't be as irritating as his, though if you took in credit that with the years one could perfect a talent… the poor boy.

"James!" a happy voice yelled out at him.

He turned around to see his wife running at him with a broad smile on her face. "James! He said it!"

James caught his wife in his arms.

"He said 'doggie'! Harry said doggie!" the red head told him excitedly. James hadn't seen his wife this excited since when Harry had said his first word; 'mama' when he was five months old… 'dada' came only a few days later.

"That's great!"

"Not only that! He was looking at Sirius! He knows that Sirius is a dog, well at least his animagus is! Aren't you happy! This shows that he's intelligent enough to get the connection between the two of them!" she blabbered happily.

"I'm very glad to hear that," Dumbledore told the pair.

Lily only seemed to realize he was here at that moment. "Oh, I'm sorry Albus," she gave him a beaming smile. "And thanks, that sounds much better than what Snape told me when I bumped into him just now."

"Ah yes, well you know how our Potions Apprentice gets sometimes." The elderly man said apologizing. "Lily, James and I have something to take care of. Where is the boy now?"

"He's with Sirius, but what-"

"I suggest you go to them and James and I will join you soon after." Dumbledore told, no: ordered her and then turned around to walk away with James, who shot an apathic look at her over his shoulder.

Lily stared hot tempered, and a bit deflated, after them. They were keeping something from her, just like that Snape. He had been acting quite odd when they bumped into each other; he had been clutching his arm. Perhaps he had been hurt and was acting so nasty because of that? But no, he was always like that to James and her. Oh well, it was probably nothing to worry about.

* * *

**Future - 1995**

The two hours had gone by very quickly and Harry had been taking fully advantage of it; with the compliments to his ingrained Slytherin personality that thought lazing around wasn't going to help him get anywhere. Thus he had interrogated his fellow Slytherins thoroughly and come up with some very interesting facts.

Currently he was stalking to the room, checking over his shoulder a couple times if a certain Slytherin wasn't following him, and then sneakily went in. Just to be on the save side he put a strong locking charm on the door, plus an alert; both handy little spells that he previously had had not heard of. _Hmn, being a Slytherin seems to have its perks. I didn't know they were as studious as Ravenclaws, though I kind of can understand that. Having a bad reputation makes one ambitious to be knowledgeable. After all, everyone wears a mask, it's just that the one Slytherin's wear is trust upon them and not made by them. _

"Harry, are you there?"

His attention was immediately drawn towards the mirror and he quickly approached it to see his father.

"Hi dad!" he said, looking James over as if he hadn't seen him two hours ago.

"It's good to see you again," James said with a happy look on his face, but sadness in his eyes.

"Yes, it is… are you alright?" Harry noticed small details quicker too. _Perhaps I shouldn't have told the hat to put me in Gryffindor the first time… _

"Yes, I'm okay. I just talked with Albus," James answered and before Harry had the chance to inquire what Albus had said, he continued talking. "Did anything-why are you wearing a Slytherin tie, Harry?"

Harry blinked and then laughed slightly. "I was thinking the same thing when I walked by a mirror. Apparently there was a change again."

"What changed?" James asked worried.

"Well, for one thing: I'm a Slytherin, while I used to be a Gryffindor as I had told you. And to top it off, I befriended Draco Malfoy, who seems to have been my friend ever since I met him in a shop in Diagon Alley... yet, I can also remember him being my rival. Oh, and you're still dead…."

"I'm sorry."

"You can't help it," Harry sighed and ruffled with a hand through his hair. "I… my personality seems changed too."

"Changed?"

"I'm sneakier. I know more spells. I'm more suspicious of things! Oh yeah, I almost forgot; Snape isn't a spy nor a Professor anymore. I think he's either still a Deatheater or dead."

"Snape is a Deatheater?" James asked flabbergasted.

"Well, I don't know of this time, but he used to be a spy in all of my other memories. Something must have changed his mind in the past and he didn't tell Dumbledore."

"Oh shit…" James muttered softly.

"I will have to talk with him then." Another voice told them.

James turned half around and Harry took startled a step back. "Who the hell are you?"

Albus Dumbledore went to stand next to James and Harry narrowed his eyes at him.

"I'm not happy about these changes, James… Harry." The man said.

"What change?" spat Harry. "Snape not being a spy or me being Slytherin?"

* * *

**Past 1980**

Both men could hear the sharp tinge in the young man's voice and the blatant dislike was etched all over his face. But why would Harry feel this way towards the Headmaster?

"Harry Potter, did I wrong you in the future?"

"Did you wrong me?" Harry repeated a bit incredulous. "I am nothing but a pawn to you! I-forget it!" he cut off the long rant he had wanted to start and turned towards his father. "Dad, don't let Dumbledore use you for whatever ploy he's got! He already has done it too many times to me. And you have to-"

Without a warning, the mirror became pitch black again and Harry's sentence was cut short. James immediately ran towards it and touched the surface despairingly. "Harry! Harry!" he screamed, only to stop when he felt Dumbledore's hand on his shoulder. "I don't know what happened, James. But there might have been another change."

He stepped away from the young man that fell to his knees. "I will have to talk to Severus Snape at least to undo that."

The headmaster walked to the door and went through it, looking over his shoulder to see James Potter on his knees, staring distraught at the unreflecting mirror in front of him.

* * *

**Future - 1995**

Albus Dumbledore hadn't been too far off.

Harry didn't even had the chance to see the mirror going black as he saw new memories crashing through his system again, imprinting a significant one on his retina.

… _him at the graveyard. A green flash hurling at great speed at him…_

Then Harry was gone.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *


	4. Reflection: Chapter 3

**Reflection: Chapter 3  
**_Not Beta-read_

* * *

_**Future – 1995**_

Slowly the door opened and a girl came quietly in. She was about to close the door when a redhead brushed past her and made her drop the two books she had been holding onto the floor.

"Ron!" she scolded him as leaned down to sweep the books up into her arms. Standing up again, Hermione Granger stared confused at the boy that stood, looking very out of place, besides her.

"Ron? What are you doing here?" she finally demanded to know.

The red-head stared a bit uncomfortable over her shoulder, seemingly compelled to show her the emotions which could clearly be seen in his shadowed eyes. "I don't want you to be out of my sight," he simply stated.

Hermione sighed deeply, tired at his antics. "It has been so long ago, Ron… Let's face it-"

"I still don't like to leave you alone, even if only for a second!" he cut her stubbornly off and was surprised when he suddenly found himself with an armful of Hermione against his chest.

"Oh Ron…" she sniffed and buried her face in his sweater.

Ron's eyes widened in surprise and he patted her back uncomfortably. "Erm… yeah…" he mumbled and just held her.

"I miss him."

"We all do."

"He shouldn't… he should've…. Why did he?" Hermione hiccupped.

"… you know Harry, it's just like him to jump in front of a-of a-" Ron couldn't get the word out of his mouth and sighed. "At least he saved Diggory."

"I'd rather have him here," Hermione told him as she slid down onto the ground and pulled Ron with her. "Harry could've made a change! Cedric Diggory not! Why couldn't he have been selfish for once, Ron? Why did he do it! Why didn't he think of us!"

"Only he knows why…"

So caught up in sorrow, the two didn't notice the mirror becoming tralucent.

* * *

**Past 1980**

James Potter stared in confusion at the two huddled figures in front of the mirror and wondered where the hell his son was. "Who are you?" he finally questioned and immediately found himself with two wands aimed at him from the other side of the glass.

"What do you want?" the girl asked coldly, as she quickly wiped the tears from her face.

"Shit, the Deatheaters are here already," the boy muttered darkly.

"Hey, hold on! I'm not a Deatheater! You ask Harry! He knows!" James tried to defend himself to these two strangers. _Now really, why would they assume I am a Deatheater… oh wait… _He got a small flashback from when he first stumbled upon the mirror and blushed slightly.

"Harry…?" the brunette asked slowly as she lowered her wand. "Harry… Potter?"

"Uh yeah… he's my son." James scratched the back of his head and grinned a bit uncomfortable. "My son from the future."

"How… how do you want us to ask… him…?" she asked confused, making James blink at the bizarre question. "Just ask him!" _Are they idiots or something?_

"But we can't!" the red head suddenly yelled loudly, his face getting red in uncontrolled anger.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because-because Harry Potter has been dead for already two years!"

James lost his footing and fell hard to the ground. "What..?" he asked incredulous.

"He died during the Triwizard-Tournament… by V-vo-v… while fighting You-Know-Who."

"How can that be!" James exclaimed. "I just talked with him yesterday!"

* * *

**Future - 1995**

"What!"

"How!"

"I swear it," James said. "Just yesterday we were talking through the mirror. We found out that we had changed…" he trailed off. "We changed-I can't believe it! What did I do now to change the future? What did I do to make him die?"

The girl held up her hand to silence him. "Hold up. I have no idea what you're talking about. Please explain. Oh, and I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley," she pointed at her companion who raised his hand slightly in a hesitant greeting. "We were Harry's friends."

James stared for a long time at the two in the mirror. These were his son's friends? They had stood by his side through everything that had happened at school? Well, they certainly didn't look like he had expected them to.

James slowly sat cross-legged down in front of the mirror and motioned for the two on the other side to do the same.

"This is what happened," he started to explain and told them everything he knew.

* * *

**Future - 1995**

"I would say it is impossible but between things like the Mirror of Erised and time turners… this actually seems quite likely."

Ron nodded at Hermione's words and he and James watched curiously how she flung herself at her pile of books and started to skim through one of them. She threw one in Ron's direction too, which was something that shocked Ron a lot. Hermione throwing BOOKS? She normally treated them as holy relics!

"Go and search for info, Ron," she ordered him.

"What are you two doing?" James demanded to know.

"Finding info so-"

He interrupted her. "That's not gonna help us! I need to know what has happened so far in your world. I need to know the differences! That way I can change it, Harry shouldn't be-"

James stopped talking and his head snapped to the side as if he was watching something what Hermione and Ron couldn't see.

"What's happening?" Ron asked confused.

"It's Hogwarts," James mumbled and grabbed his wand. "The wards-I can hear them-full alarm. I need to go!"

"No, wait James!"

"I have to help the others! We can't let You-Know-Who win!" he moved out of the reflection of the mirror.

"No!" screamed Hermione. "You can't go! He will kill you!"

Ron grabbed her arm and she tried to shake him off in her agitation, but he clung hard onto her. "What Ron?" she hissed and finally noticed, as she looked to the side, that he was very pale and staring stupefied at the mirrors image.

"What-" she started to ask again as she turned her head to look at the mirror, and she saw it too, just before the mirror became black again.

A plump brown rat was washing its paws in front op the mirror and somehow… one of its paws was silver.

* * *

**Past - 1980**

James hurried through the hallways, following the intense force of magic that came from the Headmaster's office. His steps hurrying even more as he thought that his wife and child might be there.

The gargoyle, which used to protect the entrance to the office, was already blown to pieces and James hurried through it. As he burst into the office, he took notice of all the death eaters, standing in a circle around what seemed to be Voldemort and Lily. Lily was clutching Harry to her chest.

"Lily!" James shouted and ran to her side, noticing with worry how the Death eaters let him through, without even trying to stop him and then closed the circle behind him.

Voldemort smiled cruelly and glanced unconcerned at the wand in James' hand. "How nice of you to join us," and he turned to regard the child, that lied bawling in Lily's arms.

"So this is the child of the Prophesy?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lily bit at him.

"It must be… the other boy is already dead."

_Poor Neville, what about Alice and Frank?_

"His parents died just as easily. Oh well, say goodbye to the kid." Voldemort raised his wand.

"You bastard! You filthy HALF-blood!" James could see Lily's shocked face at his words, but he ignored her as Harry's words were echoing through is mind. '_His real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, he hates it when you call him that though, cause-'. _

"What would your father say if he saw you like this, Tom?"

Voldemort's face twisted in shock, anger and pure hate. "WHAT!" He screamed agitated. "What did you call me!"

"By your bloody Mudblood name, Riddle. I wonder, is Marvolo the name of your father or your grandfather? They probably both are turning in their grave knowing you're disgracing their family line… if they are dead. But you wouldn't know that, would you? They didn't want you-"

"Shut up! SHUT UP!" Voldemort screamed outraged, his attention on the man that was mocking him, instead of on the woman and child that edged to a window where she grasped one of the Headmaster's brooms and carefully tried to open the window, the baby in her arms softly crying.

The two stood in front of each other. _This is it,_ James thought. _I love you Lily… Harry…_

"Avada Kadavra!"

* * *

**Future - 1995**

A pitch-black darkness was quickly assimilated by an eye burning bright light, and Harry found himself standing in a hallway close to the Gryffindor tower.

He grabbed for his arching head. "I was-I was-I was dead! Holy Merlin!" he stuttered perplexed and fell down on his knees. His hands flew over his body as to convince his mind that he was indeed back. A finger brushed over his forehead and he felt the familiar scar, it was also back again.

As he sat there, and re-introduced himself back with live, he couldn't help wondering why he hadn't seen a white light, or a tunnel. It had more been like-

"Geesh, Harry, you look horrible!"

Harry glanced up to see his readheaded friend looming above him, and reaching out a hand. Harry took it and pulled himself up.

True to Ron's words, Harry didn't look that well. He had dark shadows under his eyes, and his face was paler than last time Ron had seen him. "I've just come back from the dead: give me a break!" Harry muttered, as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Back from the dead?" Ron looked at him sypathicly and petted his shoulder pityful. "Was Snape that horrible?"

"… no I-Snape?"

Ron frowned at his surpriced face. "Yeah, that's where you come from right? He gave you detention for skipping DADA?"

_Snape is a spy again… and he teaches DADA._

Harry looked at the crest on his robes.

_Gryffindor._

"Ron, you're my best friend, right?"

"Of course Harry! Why do you ask?"

"Well you know," Harry tried to come up with a plausible explanation and came up with something that would also make the red head explain stuff without knowing it. _I now have a Slytherin mind in a Gryffindor body. How ironic…_

"I was just thinking back of our first year…"

"Hah, never thought being your friend would mean I'd go through so many adventures. I'm glad we went to search for Hermione that time though… if we hadn't then maybe we wouldn't be together now."

"Yeah…"

"Speaking of my girlfriend: have you seen her?"

"No I havent-" _girlfriend? WHAT!_

"Oh…" Ron was silent but then slug an arm around Harry and proceed on dragging him with him to the library, while remising, with a little prodding from Harry, their Hogwarts years. Telling Harry about another new past.

* * *

**Past - 1980**

The baby had stopped crying. For one long moment, it was unnaturally silent, as if all sounds were muffled. Then the silence was disturbed by a blood curling scream. The men in black cloaks and white masks stared in fear and shock at the one they called their Lord, who had dropped his wand and was clawing at his head. Leaving red gashes all over his face as whirling smoke left his form.

Seeing as the Dark Lord was currently preoccupied with the pain he was in, he was the only person in the room who didn't turn to watch the figures standing in the doorway.

"You traitor!" a Deatheater suddenly yelled as he recognized one of them, only to be Stupefied by one of the man's companions. After this, chaos ensured and spells were flying all around in the room. Finally it seemed all the Deatheaters were incapable of moving, and it became eerie silent again. Lily quickly moved from her hiding spot behind a pillar and stumbled with Harry tightly clutched in her arms towards James, noticing vaguely that the three saviors had been Dumbledore, Snape and Peter. Peter now lied unconscious on the ground and Snape was clutching his arm as if it were to fall off if he didn't hold on to it.

"James!" she exclaimed as she noticed a large, red gash on his jaw. He just opened his arms and she rushed forwards, only to feel something clinging onto her leg, making her fall to the ground. Her motherly instincts made her turn in the fall so she would land on her side, instead of on the young infant in her arms. She glanced down at her feet where a claw like hand was clutching her ankle. Attached to the hand was Lord Voldemort, who used his last power to drag her towards him. The last thing she heard was her husband screaming her name as she and Harry were teleported away…

* * *

**Future - 1995**

Harry woke up in the infirmary, or so he suspected. He couldn't even remember blacking out, but the enormous headache he head told him he must have hit the ground quite hard. He tried to raise his hand to put it on his brow, knowing that it would make it hurt even more, but it's just a natural reaction, however, his arm couldn't move. He shifted his head slightly to stare at the appendage and was startled to see the large restraints over his arms, legs and ankles. _Why was he strapped onto a bed? Had he been trashing around and had they did so to keep him from hurting himself?_ This seemed the most logical conclusion; however he also seemed to be petrified from the neck down. The restraint should have given him a bit of leeway to at least move his hands a bit, which he really couldn't, no matter how much he tried. _Why would they have done that?_

"You are awake," a voice stated and he turned his head to the side to see a man at a fair distance standing away from him. Behind the man he could see some other people standing, clearly in a silence bubble, because they were moving their mouths and arms frantically as if in a heated discussion. At the same moment Harry realized that he wasn't wearing glasses but still could see them clearly. _Odd…_

"Um, yes I am," he answered unnecessarily, glad to find out they hadn't made him incapable of speaking too. The disturbing feeling that he was in a bad situation and perhaps the people thought him to be dangerous, occurred to him as he calculated the distance between him and the man. Also the blatant dislike the man seemed to hold for him, made a shudder crawl over his petrified back, yet the memories, of this apparently new life, didn't deem it important enough to surface, leaving him in a obvious disadvantage.

"Where-?" he started to ask, but was promptly silencio'ed. He blinked and sighed. _I'm screwed…_

The man, who had silenced him, continued casting various checking charms on Harry's silent form. And finally turned to the talking people behind him, who broken off the silence bubble.

"And?" a woman asked him.

"It is definitely Harry James Potter."

They all shared a glance which made Harry, inaudible gulp. They had this… bad aura around them, and Harry felt quite threatened.

"Azkaban?" another man asked and Harry eyes bulged out. _Are they trying to decide weather to throw me in Azkaban? What the hell have I done for them to be willing to throw me there?_

"I'd say we torture some information out of him first," a man with a gruff voice said, and Harry realized startled that it was Mad Eye Moody. This proposal seemed to appeal to the others and as one person they turned around to Harry.

Harry whimpered soundlessly, willing his body to move away, but it not complying under the protest of it being under a strong spell. They moved closer, all with their wands menacing in their hands. Harry started to feel lightheaded from, what he supposed was fear, and had one glance at a face that seemed very familiar, had perhaps even once smiled at him with loving and care, but now was deformed into a dark scowl, and then Harry blacked out…

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	5. Reflection: Chapter 4

**Reflection: Chapter 4  
**_Not Beta-read_

* * *

**Past 1980**

With his last strength, the Dark Lord apparated himself, the woman and the baby to one of his safe houses, where a few of his Deatheaters were waiting loyally. The moment he arrived, he grabbed a Deatheater by the collar of her robes and pulled her face closer to his so he could tell her his last instructions. His strength was draining slowly and he knew he would leave his body very soon, but he knew he would be coming back soon and then there would have to be a new body ready for him.

"The boy," he whispered hoarsely. "Ready the boy. Let the woman nurture him, then get rid of her."

He coughed and everything was already becoming black before his eyes. He whispered his last words before falling lifeless down on the stone ground. "The boy is to be my heir."

The female Deatheater quickly got on her feet and stared for a long shocked moment at the dead body at her feet, then turned around where she could see her fellow Deatheaters holding down the woman and the baby.

The child was oddly enough very silent and the only sobs they could hear were coming from the red-haired woman.

She walked up to her fellow Deatheaters and told them their Lord's instructions.

"He must be ready…"

* * *

**Future – 1995**

Slowly consciousness was coming back to Harry, but the boy kept lying still, waiting to wake up fully. When finally all his senses were ready and up to work again, he opened his eyes and immediately rolled away from whomever it was that had been standing in front of him.

He jumped on his feet, whipped out his wand and was promptly struck with a Crucio.

Sharp stings of pain coursed through his veins, making him fall to his knees and then to his side as he embraced himself with his arms. The pain was unbearable and it kept going. His skin tinkled with pain and bright hot fire.

Harry was about to tear at his flesh as it was lifted, leaving him twitching in the aftermath till the pain finally faded to a dull throbbing.

Harry's rasping breath was talked over by his attacker.

"Why do you keep forgetting this, Scion?" the man kneeled at his side and turned him on his back. Harry soon found a bottle held to his lips and before he could protest, cold liquid slipped through his throat.

Oddly enough, instead of killing him, it made him feel better and soon he was able to sit up.

"The first thing you do is _**inauspiciously**_ grab your wand. If you still have to grab your wand after you are on your feet, you're done for."

Harry got on his feet and gave the man a once over. He wore black clothes and even though he wore no mask and was by no means familiar, he knew the man was a Deatheater.

The question was: why did it look like the man was trying to train him?

The man frowned and then stared deep into his eyes. Harry was too late with realizing the man could be using Legilimency on him.

The man broke contact and yelled for someone to come.

"What is it?"

"Something's wrong with Scion."

"What is it?"

"His thoughts are… not right."

"Did you hit him with a Confundus?"

"No, Crucio. I swear it was just training."

"Maybe he finally cracked?"

"Our Lord will be pissed."

"If he comes back."

"When he comes back! I have faith in our Lord and so should you. He will come back and Scion must be ready for that moment."

* * *

**Past - 1980**

James was having a nervous break down. Probably not the best thing to do when Voldemort has just kidnapped your wife and child, but he currently just couldn't see another option.

"He has-he-my Lily-HARRY! NO!" James half muttered/half yelled and Remus tried to calm down his erratic friend while their other companions alerted others through all the means they knew and trying to make a 'rescue plan' at the same time.

"James! Calm down! We need you now!" Remus scolded his slightly, trying to hide his concern, or his friend could become even more erratic.

"Lily and Harry need you to think for them now. They are counting on you to keep your head clear." Remus argued. "Harry-"

James finally snapped out of it. "Harry?" he repeated with a forlorn voice, and before Remus could stop him, James was out of the door.

He ran as fast as he could through Hogwarts hallways, cursing so badly that the devil would have given him the thumbs up for it, when a staircase changed which made him having to take a longer route.

And then finally he stood in front of the door.

He gulped, now being hesitant, as he had reached his goal. With a deep breath he opened the door and stalked in one fluent motion over to the mirror.

"Harry?" he first asked hopefully to the unreflecting mirror and then yelling more frantic. "Harry! Please you must be there!"

He gripped the sides of the mirror tightly. "Harry! Answer me! You must be there! You MUST!"

There came no answer and James fell to the ground, tears streaming down his face. Harry was not there.

"No! Don't tell me my boy is dead! If he's not there…then Lily and he…. NO!"

Remus hoarse voice came from behind him. "He probably isn't, James."

James didn't turn around as he violently wiped with a sleeve over his face to get the tears away. "Why else would he not answer?" He argued.

"You know Lily… she'd make sure he is alright. And herself too."

James stood up and gave his friend a grim smile. "Don't tell me about my own wife. Lily would give her life for Harry!"

His fists were shaking, but he gave Remus a determined look. "I'm going to take them back, Remus. I'm going to get my family back!"

* * *

**Future – 1995**

Harry stood in front of a black marble throne, beautiful in it's splendor, yet Harry's attention was not on it. Instead he kept glancing from the corner of his eyes at the spidery hand on his right shoulder.

_Get it off. Take that disgusting appendage OFF my shoulder or I'LL do it and break it while I'm at it!_

"Someday," the man, who the hand belonged to spoke. "Someday you shall be on that throne and the world will lie at your feet."

"When will that be?" Harry asked coldly and turned around to face the man, managing with that movement to shake the hand off.

"Soon…"

"What if I don't want to wait?"

The man laughed, a sound that echoed shrilly though the chamber and made Harry's skin crawl in disgust. This man-NO-creature before him… So full of himself and the power he was presently wielding. Harry despised him.

The power and ambition of the man made him blind. He had made the Deatheaters train Harry and now he was teaching Harry himself, thinking he had the boy under his control. Harry knew better.

Voldemort, with his nice talks about the future and his promises of splendor were nothing but a nice illusion, made for Harry to follow him in whatever the man wanted.

Sadly enough for Voldemort, it was his own fault, his own teachings, that made Harry realize the truth: that he was nothing but a toy. A little plaything to pass time with; to show off to the light side.

In his dreams, Harry remembered times… times when the old man for the light side; Albus Dumbledore did the same thing. He was just a pawn.

And he knew that Voldemort's only purpose for him would be to take over his body and soul in order to live on.

Harry wouldn't let him. It was time that he struck back and took his own power.

* * *

**Past 1980**

The door to the room opened and a person hesitantly came in, glancing cautiously around to see if another person was around, and then closed the door shut.

He walked to the mirror, still pitch black, and put his hand to the dark surface.

"What must I do now?" he asked the darkness.

"What we must," a squeaky voice said unexpectedly and Peter turned startled around. He gulped and looked in fear at the man in front of him.

He was not much to look at. He had small watery eyes, colorless hair with a bald patch and a rat like face with a pointed nose. He was slightly smaller than Peter and much fatter. And the most distinguishing feature about the man had to be the glove-like silver hand.

Peter shivered and stepped away. "Uh… hi?" he squeaked and the man rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell me you act like this every time you'll see me?"

"Well… uh… it's odd to see your future self and uh... he… that means you… look…" he gulped and rubbed his hands together.

"And it turns out you will look like me in the future?" Old Peter finished his sentence and snorted.

"It can be changed, you know. Not for me since I used a Time Turner and am doomed to live life here. I'll be an old man when I'm in my right time again. You can change, just like the others. Everyone but I can change, isn't that ironic?" Old Peter shook his head in disgust at his situation. "But that is just a sacrifice I have to make."

Why?" young Peter asked curiously.

"Remember when you were ill during full moon, while you were with the others in the shrieking shack? Your fever decided to change you back into human. If it weren't for James Potter, you would have been dead now."

Peter nodded in remembrance and Old Peter continued, rubbing thoughtfully over the silver hand.

"At that's same spot, Harry Potter, James' son saved me from getting killed. Twice a life debt to the same family… it must be repaid."

Peter sighed. "And that was why you used a timeturner to go back here and reveal the Mirror?"

Old Peter grinned wryly. "That was the only way that things could get right. But they still need your help."

"What do I need to do?"

"Well, you can stop being such a coward and do what is right. What the hell are you doing here? Go to James and help him get his son and wife back!"

Peter gulped at this scolding and nodded. His eyes followed his elder self's hand as the man reached into a pocket and withdrew something on a chain. He threw it to Peter who caught it out of the air. He stared at it, startled at the fact that he hadn't let it fall on the ground.

"I'm leaving now," Old Peter said. "I expect you to do as I said."

"Where are you going?"

"Who knows?" Old Peter said and with a shrug. "Who cares? Oh, just one thing…" He glanced a bit disgusted at Peter's stomach. "Do yourself a favor and lay off the bloody Chocolate Frogs!"

With that said the man turned into a small rat and disappeared through a creak in the wall.

Peter stared for a long time at the spot on the wall and then glanced at the object in his hand. He took a deep breath. He would do what he had to do.

He stalked over to the door, opened it and went outside.

* * *

**Future - 1995**

Harry sat on a black marble throne and smiled grimly down at the form lying motionless a short distance away from his feet.

He slowly trailed with a hand over the cold armrest, almost rubbing the marble with affection.

"You see how easy it is to overthrow you, Mudblood," he suddenly said and laughed; a sound that was hollow and send shivers up he spines of the present Deatheaters.

The form made a spastic movement but then fell motionless back on the stones again.

Harry started to hiss and the something that had been wrapped around the form on the floor started to unwind itself and slowly slithered to Harry.

"_She's my servant now, Tom Riddle,"_ he taunted in parseltongue to the person on the floor. "_And just thinking about the fact that her venom is slowly finding its path through your body. It feels great doesn't it? _

"Take him to the dungeons," he ordered the cowering Deatheaters. "I want him to die and rot there."

He watched detached as the men took their former master and dragged him away. He waved the other men away till he was alone in the cold room. He stood up and stalked to the middle of the room to start to pace there. Lately had had felt bothered about something.

About someone.

And that someone was the one he only had heard mentioned of; Albus Dumbledore.

So this grudge he held for Albus Dumbledore, where did it come from? He had never even met the man, so how could he feel this loathing feeling for the man, which was even stronger than how he felt about the his Mudblooded former-master.

He was not sure where he got it from, perhaps his dreams? He dreamed so many times of different lives and sometimes when he was awake, he mistook such a dream for reality.

It scared his Deatheaters, confused them and made them think he had lost his marbles. Perhaps he had, Harry wasn't even sure himself.

"Perhaps I'm really insane."

* * *

**Past 1980**

Peter stared at the small object in his hand. Sure he had heard of them, but to actually be holding and seeing one was entirely different.

"I thought they were supposed to hold only one?" James said from his right side.

"But one is broken, does it still work?" Sirius said from his left side.

The Marauder Four were currently in the Gryffindor common room, where in the past they had planned many of their escapades. The room, which normally was crowded with students, was now void of all life. Thus the perfect place to scheme.

The three were sitting in front of the cold hearth, but their minds didn't register the cold; for excitement and curiosity kept them warm.

The object which Peter was holding were two entwined hourglasses on a necklace. One of the hourglasses was silver, the other one a bronze one, was broken and had no sand in it anymore.

Remus tapped thoughtfully with a finger against his chin. "I have read about Time-Turners before, and yes James, they are supposed to be only one hourglass and made of silver. So that leaves the question: why is there also a bronze one."

Peter might not be considered as smart as his friends, but he had a theory about it, which he could not share with his friends. Old Peter had to have used the bronze one to travel years back in time, and since it was broken, he could not return.

"I don't know," Peter said. "But we can use the silver one, we can travel back in time up to 48 hours."

They all glanced at each other and then at James. "Are you sure we ought to be doing this… messing with time-"

"I'm sure. I already made such a mess of it, a little bit more to set things right wont mind."

"Alright!" Sirius exclaimed loudly and clapped James hard on the shoulder. "So, how long should we turn it back?"

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	6. Reflection: Chapter 5

**Reflection: Chapter 5**

_Not Beta-Read

* * *

_

**Past 1980**

The Marauders stared deep in thought at the silver hourglass which Peter held apprehensive in his stubby hands. All four of them were contemplating about which point in the last twenty-four hours they should return to.

Peter rubbed with his thumb over a part of the bronze hour-glass's remains that still clung stubbornly onto the silver part. A small cut appeared on his thumb, but he didn't feel any pain.

How could he? After suffering the agonizing pain of the Dark Lord's wrath through his Mark, any other pain was mellow.

James stood up and started to stalk hence and forth again. "We have to stop Lily from going to Albus' office," he decided.

Sirius shook his head. "We have to prevent the Deatheaters from entering Hogwarts grounds first!"

Remus stopped the two from starting an argument with one silencing motion of his hand.

"During the attack, professor Sprout, Flitwick, Sinistra and several other wizards and witches from Hogsmeade who came to help, died. We need to go back to a time where we can help them too."

James could see the logic in that, but what about his son? What about Lily?

"But…" he sputtered. One look from the werewolf silenced him and Remus continued his calm explanation.

"No one got killed in Albus' office, but from what I saw You-Know-Who was severely weakened." He frowned as he thought about that enigma. "Though I have no idea how it happened."

James hesitated, wanting to plead for his plan, but then nodded resigned. The short silence after was interrupted by Peter who spoke shyly up.

"I know when the Dark Lord started the assault… can that be of any help?"

Sirius and Remus stared confused at him while comprehension appeared on James' face. The be-speckled man jumped up just as Sirius suspiciously asked: "How can **you** know that?"

"Peter!" James yelled excitedly and the younger man flinched when James put a hand on his shoulder. "When was it?" James questioned him urgently.

Peter unintentionally started to rub in a soothing manner over his arm. "Do you remember around what time I was brought to the infirmary?" he asked.

James nodded slowly.

"That must be about the time they left from The Lair. And just before Hogwarts' wards went off, my Mark stopped hurting."

"This is great Wormtail!" James said ecstatic, his worry disappearing as he now started to see a plan in his mind to set things right. "We can go back to about-"

"Hold on," Sirius suddenly ordered, James and Peter turned their attention back to their other companions. Sirius glanced suspicious from James to Peter, while Remus stared pointedly at Peter's arm.

"What am I missing here?" Sirius demanded to know. "Have you two been keeping things from me?"

Remus just walked to Peter, grabbed his arm and pulled his sleeve up only to let go of Peter's arm as soon as he saw the raw-looking Dark Mark. He recoiled away from the Death Eater.

"What the Hell-!" Sirius cursed loudly in surprise. He stared in sick fascination at the Mark and only moments later, James had to jump in between his friends to keep them from lynching the rat-animagus.

"Stop it! Sirius! Remus!"

"How can you protect that _two-faced_ _rat_, knowing that he's a bloody Death Eater?" Sirius growled angry at his best friend.

"Peter is a spy for the Order of the Phoenix; he's been risking his life trying to get us information. And it is partly thanks to him that I'm not dead right now!"

Sirius and Remus seemed to calm down as they listened to James' fierce explanation.

"This whole evening, Peter has been tortured by Voldemort through his Dark Mark; because he kept Lily, Harry and I from going home, where Voldemort wanted to attack us!"

Sirius glanced incredulous at the shivering Peter while Remus seized the hurt arm again. This time he was gentler and studied the Mark carefully with his eyes. "It looks painful," he finally said.

"It-it is-was… it just stings right now. I-I think it doesn't hurt so badly now 'cause… _He_ is hurt or something."

The werewolf let his hand fall down to grasp Peter's hand.

"Okay," was the only word he said and he then turned to face Sirius. Sirius stared at the two hands clasping each other and then into Remus' determined amber eyes.

"Just like that?" he asked.

The werewolf shrugged calmly. "Just like that."

Sirius lowered his eyes for a moment as he thought, and then looked up again. "Okay."

He stalked the few steps towards his friends and Remus let go of Peter's hand. Sirius then took Peter in a bone-crushing hug. He finally let go to stare into his smaller friend's dazed face and smirked slightly.

"Now… to which time shall we return to, Petey?"

**

* * *

Future – 1995**

He was in the heart of the battle and he loved every moment of it. All around him he could see the tremendous destruction and wild havoc which he himself had created!

He grinned proudly as he took in the large quantities of blood splattered around him, not caring from whom it once could've been.

An Auror stepped up from the rubble and Lord Harold J. Potter pointed his wand at the purple-haired witch, intent on sending a nasty cutting curse at her.

Then suddenly, without warning, her appearance started to alter and Lord Harold J. Potter faltered and froze when he suddenly found himself staring at his own face.

She changed appearance again, looking similar to someone with brown curls… someone his unconscious told him he used to know very well.

'Know-it-all' part of his mind whispered, 'Enemy' yelled another part.

He dropped spooked his wand and grabbed for his head as a painful memory attacked his mind.

The memory of a certain brunette chained onto a wall while he himself stabbed her with a dagger in her chest and dragged the sharp blade slowly down to tear open her stomach.

The blood gushed over his fist and he could see how her intestines startled to push themselves out, the girl screamed in pain and he laughed.

His head was hurting as the girl's scream seemed to echo through his mind and an icy cold started to engulf his heart before he lost consciousness.

He woke up to what felt like only seconds later, but found him bound and gagged on a uncomfortable bed. This situation gave him the strangest feeling of _deja__-vu_…

What had happened to him? He could only vaguely remember something about standing in front of a mirror and seeing a certain Tom Riddle in it, or was it his own reflection?

Memories overflowed through each other and then it became even worse. The icy cold he had felt earlier returned, yet this time it seemed even colder and predicting a nearing doom.

Goose bumps started to cover his skin and all that Lord Harry J. Potter could do was mouth a useless _'__Patronus__'_ into his gag when he was hit by the rollercoaster of bad memories, with as background music the feverous pleading of a woman.

"_**Not Harry. Not Harry**_!" were the last words he heard before he greeted a very familiar darkness.

**

* * *

(Prior to)****Past**** 1980**

The Marauders arrived a bit dazed at the exact same place they had left only seconds ago; only now they were several hours back into the past.

"That felt quite… peculiar."

Remus smiled at Sirius' way of trying to word their irregular voyage into the past, but then he became serious again.

"Peter and I will stay in Hogwarts and alert the ghosts, house-elves and professors so we can be prepared. James and Sirius; you'll seal all the secret entrances in Hogsmeade and make sure the people stay in their houses. Take the brooms in the Shrieking Shack to get to Hogwarts again."

They separated paths and Sirius and James found they were quite quickly done with their work. But as they glanced around, the noticed there still were many people walking around; people who could get hurt during the attack.

"We have to find a way to get the people off the streets," James frowned.

Sirius gave him a doggy-like grin. "Leave that up to me old chap!" He answered and changed into his counterpart Padfoot. He started to run through the streets, barking loudly and gaining lots of attention.

The people were startled at first, but then panicked and ran inside, screaming: "It's the Grim!"

Sirius strolled proudly back to James' side who chuckled and rubbed his head. "Now, do we have a few traps we can use to piss off the Deatheaters?"

Sirius changed back and grinned. "Prongsie, I can't even believe you could ask that with a straight face; of course we have!"

**

* * *

Future – 1995**

Harry's nose twitched as a reputant smell reached his nostrils. It smelled of rusting copper, sweat and excrement's. He raised an arm and realized by the weight and a clanging sound that he was shackled. He opened his eyes, which didn't seem to make any difference, since it was still black as the night around him.

He moved his hand again and was caught off guard when he saw a flash of silver from the chains that were attached to the shackles in a bit of faint light coming in from under the door.

His eyes slowly readjusted and gave him a bit more sight in the place he was in. It looked like a cell. From his sitting point on the ground he could judge that if he were to lie down on the ground, his feet would touch the wall.

The walls were of large grey stones, at least in the small amount of light they looked grey, and the door was of a solid looking wood.

Harry raised his hand, with the intention to knock on the wood to see if it really was as solid as it looked and with the small hope that someone would react to the sound and come to explain what was going on, when he felt the tug of the chain.

His gaze traveled from the shackle on his wrist up the chain till his head was craned in his neck and he was staring up at what appeared to be a large ring above his head. The chain went through the ring and to the shackle on his other wrist.

He lowered his head again to stare unseeing at the wall in front of him. What was the logic of chaining him against a wall when he already was locked in a tiny cell? Was it merely to make him more uncomfortable?

Another interesting question would be why he was feeling so lethargic. Harry felt really calm and accepting of the bad situation he appeared to be in. The thought that he might be sedated crossed his mind, but was gone just as quickly as it had come.

Then the sound came from outside of the cell and before he knew it, the door was pulled open and blinding white light shone in, burning the young prisoner eyes so he could only see flashes of blue, green and red. And then a voice spoke.

"We've been looking for you."

**

* * *

(Prior to)****Past**** 1980**

Peter and Remus looked proudly on a piece of parchment that was called 'the Marauder's Map'.

On it they could see the results of their battle preparations. They had alerted the ghosts and house elves who were preparing all over the castle to protect it when assaulted.

The professors were also informed about the four time travelers from the future and most of them were working together with the house elves to cast protective and defensive spells.

They also had sent a message to the Ministry of Magic, but knew from the past that they would not act until there was actual proves of a battle. They were most likely to appear an hour after the Death Eaters start their attack.

The only people they weren't able to contact and warn were their counterparts of the past. To be specific: the Remus, Sirius, James, Peter and Lily of the past had no idea what was going on.

While, Remus and Peter were on their way to the guests' chambers where, according to the Marauders Map; past Sirius, Lily and baby Harry were; James and Sirius, were going after the Remus and James of the past.

But it was then when a loud bell went off, signaling the arrival of Deatheaters at Hogwarts' borders, and James shared a glance with his best friend.

"It has started."

**

* * *

Future – 1995**

Harry was taken out of the cell and dragged as a lifeless puppet through the unfamiliar hallways of what appeared to be a prison. Harry didn't question what the men with white masks wanted from him.

He also had no idea if they were his allies of enemies. That was; until he suddenly spaced-out. It was only thanks to the two masked men, who had their hands on his arms and were steering him into the right direction that he didn't crash into objects or people.

A tunnel of discarded images, emotions and ethics he didn't know he possessed later, and Harry was fighting again; totally in his element.

He turned around and spotted a new victim; a redheaded woman who was standing with her back towards him and was sending curses all around to protect her fellow light-fighters.

He crept up to her, with the intention of giving her a scare before using a _Crusio_on her; he so loved to see the pain and fear in his victims' eyes before they died.

He was only a few feet away from her when she saw his shadow on the ground and whirled around, jinx already on her lips, but she froze the moment she saw him. Harry on his turn stared startled into the same emerald green eyes he saw each day in his mirror.

"Harry…" she whispered and Harry whipped his wand around, creating a sphere-like bubble around them as protection against the other fights around them.

"Who are you?" he demanded to know, pointing his wand threatening at the woman.

"Lily," she glanced from his face to the wand and back. "Lily Potter."

"Must I know-," Harry trailed off as he remembered something. Some vague memory from a far away past and he shook his head to clear it.

"Are you," his asked again, but then eyes widened in shock as he connected the woman in front of him with a certain word. "Mum?"

The red head gasped and raised a hand to her mouth in shock. "You… you remember me?"

Harry shook his head in denial, hesitated and then nodded. "No-yes-I don't know. I'm confused..."

He raised a hand to rub over his forehead and frowned. Something told him that he should have felt something with his fingertips, but he _knew_ there was nothing on his forehead! Of course there was nothing; Harry didn't have a single scar on his body! So why-

"What is happening? Is my insanity finally catching up with me?" Harry mumbled, not realizing his mother was coming closer to him. He was startled out of his frantic thoughts when she touched concerned his shoulder.

"_He_ warned me about this," he mumbled, his mind clear for a change.

"Who?" Lily asked hesitantly.

"My dad. He said we could be-" his eyes grew wide and he grabbed Lily by her shoulders. "Where is dad?"

Lily was frozen in shock at his sudden outburst and Harry shook her roughly. "What happened to James Potter, my father?"

"He-he… he was killed four months ago."

"What! Who? Who did it?"

Lily stepped away and out of his grasp. Her eyes suddenly became dark with emotion. "You did."

Harry gasped in shock. "It can't be!" He shook his head and backed away from her. "No, no! It's can't be true! NO! "

"You and your fellow Death Eaters KILLED your FATHER!" Lily spat.

"No! By Merlin! I need to get to the mirror!"

He raised his hands and with a loud crackle, he _apparated_ away, making the shield around him and Lily burst. Lily flew several meters through the air by the force of it, only to fall down to the ground after being hit by a green curse.

She didn't move again.

**

* * *

(Prior to)****Past 1980**

The Marauders had no idea how it had happened, but before they knew it they were standing side by side with their mirror-images and fighting off Death Eaters. Only one Marauder found himself alone and that was naturally Peter.

"Where is Lily?" One of the two James' asked as he stunned at his opponents.

"With Dumbledore," a Sirius yelled back as he protected the back of his counterpart from getting hit with a stray spell.

"Where?" The two Remus' asked in sync as they ducked aside and send various quick jinxes around.

"Albus' Office," the first Sirius yelled back and then before they knew it, there was still one of each Marauder left.

When they arrived, after a mad run, by the Gargoyle guarding Albus Dumbledore's office, they saw it had been melted down to the ground. They stepped over it and raced up the stairs.

"Please don't let us be too late," James whispered softly to himself before they prepared and burst into the door.

As they entered the office, they were just in time to see how Voldemort stuck Dumbledore against a wall with several sharp spikes protruding from the old man's body. The headmaster hung there as a broken doll and had his eyes closed.

Sirius and James immediately jumped in to protect the Headmaster as Remus went to Lily's side, who was standing with Harry in her arms near the window, and Peter went to get the Headmaster down.

In the chaos that issued, it was difficult to realize what actually had happened, but most likely a stray hex hit a very explosive item in the room, resulting in a hail of junk that fell down on Voldemort.

When Voldemort had to use his wand to protect himself against the falling rubble, the four Marauders turned onto him and send their worst hexes at him.

Voldemort used the rubble instead to stop the spells and flung the rest to the Marauders who had to duck and jump away to avoid it. Voldemort used this chance to appear at Lily's side and he threw with a strong wave of his wand the werewolf away.

"Not Harry!" screamed Lily, but Voldemort grabbed baby Harry with a strong yank out of her arms.

He slid away from her and towards the window, when the Marauders had fought themselves free from the rubble and aimed at Voldemort again.

Lily screamed. "Don't hit him! He's holding Harry!'

But it was too late and four hexes reached Voldemort at the same time. The man had turned around at Lily's scream and held the baby in front of him as a shield as the four hexes reached them.

The spells touched Harry and then they were all thrown aside by a powerful explosion.

It took a few moments before they were on their feet again, but when they did and the smoke disappeared, the first they saw was the crumpled figure on the floor. On top of it lied a silent baby Harry.

They were frozen in shock. Had it really happened? Was Voldemort dead at cost of little Harry's own life?

But then the baby started to cry and Lily rushed to his side and pulled him away from the smoldering heap of what once had been a human. She clutched the baby in her arms and started to sob as she saw the large gash on his head.

"My baby! My sweet baby? Oh, your poor head!" Lily cried. "Look at his head! We need Poppy! Get Poppy!" she screamed hysterical as her hands tried to stop the bleeding from the cut on his forehead.

Peter went to get Poppy and Remus levitated Dumbledore's body in order to get it to the Hospital Wing.

Sirius walked to the smoldering heap on the floor and poked it with his foot. When nothing happened, he turned around intend on going down and helping the other teachers, in case there still were Deatheaters in the castle.

He had turned around too quickly though, as neither he nor the others noticed how a greenish glow left the shadows on the floor and disappeared through the window.

James enveloped his wife and child in protective hug. "It's alright now," he told his wife and reached out to baby Harry, who was hiccupping from having cried so much. The baby curled his small hand around James' his finger.

"He's gone now." James told his son. "You're safe. He won't be able to ever hurt you again."

**

* * *

To Be Continued**


	7. Reflection: Chapter 6

**Reflection: Chapter 6**

_Not Beta-R__ead

* * *

_

**Future - 1995**

Harry had an attack on his mind again. New memories played out in front of his mind's eye. They flashed in and out of excistance too fast for him to disconcert and just as quickly as they came, they were gone, burried somewhere deep in his concience, leaving only one important thought: he had to go to the mirror!

He just _knew _that Voldemort was near the mirror. Near the very breakable mirror that was his only link with his diseased dad. He didn't know how he knew it, nor did he really understand. But it didn't matter. He had to get to the mirror. Now!

How was it even possible? Voldemort was supposed to be dead, right? James and his friends killed him when Harry was still a baby! He'd heard the tales of Voldemort's demise; nothing had been left of him but a heap of smoldering ashes.

He swiped a hand over his forehead to get the long locks of hair out of his face and noticed surprised and slightly happy that he had his scar back again.

As soon as he noticed it, the blemish started to broadcast it's presence persistently. The pain increased with every step he took in the direction of the room, and when he finally reached the door, the pain was nearly unbearable and making his concentration waver.

Oddly enough, the nagging pain disappeared as soon as his hand touched the cold knob of the door. Caught in surprise, he simply stood there for a long moment, but then he took a deep steadying breath and turned the knob.

The door didn't budge.

He frowned and tried an _'Alohomora'_, which didn't work and neither did any other stronger spells. He was finally so desperate and annoyed that he took a few steps away, casting a permeable shielding charm around himself and proceeded to blast the door in.

After only a few steps into the room, he stumbled against a form lying on the floor. It was the lifeless body of a man and the purple turban gave a good indication about who it once could have been. Harry's eyes shot up as a short twinge of pain went through his head and then he caught sight of him.

In front of the body-length mirror stood Voldemort. He was tall and thin as a skeleton, but with a full head of black hair and a maniacally smirk on his face. His robes hung elegantly over his frame and seemed to shine darkly with every small move he made. His red eyes looks appraisingly at Harry.

"Hello Harry Potter..."

* * *

**Past 1980**

"What kind of spells did you use?" Poppy Pomfrey asked as she cleaned the baby's head. The scar was already starting to close and it seemed that the baby had lost very little blood. It was now sucking on one of his small fingers and seemed quite happy and comfortable where he was in Lily's arms.

"Lightening based, I think," Sirius muttered as he glanced at Remus who nodded in confirmation.

"You wouldn't say," Poppy said with a small smile. "Little Harry's body worked as a lightening rod. How fortunate."

_'Fortunate?' _mouthed Sirius to Remus, who shrugged.

She quickly checked on Albus Dumbledore's status again and made sure that the Marauders kept an eye on him. He was in a critical condition and if things worsened she would have to react immidiately, or he'd probably wouldn't survive the night.

Later that night, James found himself alone beside Dumbledore's bed. He held the old man's hand and marvled at how fragile the Headmaster's hand seemed in his own. It was odd to see him in this light, it always had seemed as if nothing could touch the old man, yet tonight...

"I'm sorry, were weren't in time," he apologized. "Lily's okay, probably thanks to you. Harry too, though he's going to have a large scar on his forehead. Perhaps he'll be lucky and the girls will like it, think it's rogishly handsome or something." he sighed.

"I didn't have the time to ask my son from the future. I wonder how he is, did we change the future again, you think? Will he be okay?"

He was startled out of his loud musing when Dumbledore started to talk and he felt a soft squeeze in his hand. "Don't worry too much James." The old man said, his blue eyes didn't hold the old twinkle, but did have more life in them then any other man in his position would have. Hell, another man would have been dead right now.

"I shall wait with dying for now." Dumbledore man said with a small smile and James chuckled softly. He stayed by the man's side for a bit longer, but then he let go of his hand. "I need to to see Harry," he finally said.

Dumbledore immediately knew which version James meant and grabbed his wrist to keep him from leaving. "Perhaps it will be better if you didn't go to that mirror again, James," he forewarned, but James shook his head.

"We need to tell Harry that Voldemort is dead."

"Don't you think he already knows that? By now, he is living in the future with you and Lily by his side; I'm certain."

"Well, I'm not!" James argued. "Just one last time, just to make sure he is okay."

"No James. I am going to destroy that mirror. It has caused too much trouble already."

"Then please, let me be there when you do it!"

Dumbledore sighed and yielded. "Alright."

James didn't know how the man did it, but only an hour later, he and Dumbledore were in the room again. It was a mystery how Dumbledore could have made madam Pomfrey release him from the hospital wing in his state, but he'd done it. He even only had needed James' arm for support while walking there.

But in the room, when James had practically run to the mirror, he was in for a nasty surprise. James stared shocked at the appalling skeleton-like figure on the other side of the mirror.

"What the hell is that?" he asked frightened, not recognizing the deformed creature.

Dumbledore came to stand beside him and grim look appeared on his face as he studied the man at the other side. The man turned slightly and then grinned mockingly at them, flashing them sharp, canine teeth and showing bright-red, slanted eyes.

"... and also a pleasure to see you again Albus and is that James Potter?" he gave a small mocking nod towards them and Dumbledore stared resentful back at the creature.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle," Dumbledore spoke calmly back.

"Voldemort?" James shouted as he finally understood who the creature was, and he looked frantically back and forth between the creature in the mirror and Albus beside him.

"We killed him! He is dead! He must be dead!?" James stated slightly hysterical.

Voldemort laughed amused and reached out to the mirror. James and Dumbledore took startled a step back as the mirror started to shift. Apparently Voldemort in the future was turning it slightly and the mirror in the past shifted along.

The image now showed Harry standing frozen in shock behind an unmoving form on the ground.

"Harry! Oh Merlin, he has my son?!"

Voldemort stepped into the picture again. "I've lived all these years along with that man there, but now I truly am back again," he glanced over at Harry and smirked. "And I'll get my revenge."

James couldn't take it anymore and lunged at the mirror, his whole body slammed against the cold surface. "Stay away from Harry!" he yelled enraged. "Do you hear me?! Stay away from my son you hideous monster!"

Voldemort merely grinned and raised his wand right at the moment that the mirror couldn't hold James' weight anymore and toppled over. It fell to the ground with James on top of it and the mirror scattered into thousands of pieces.

One large shard imbedded itself into James' neck, but James sat back and stared horrified around at the shards around him, unaware of the blood which was now flowing freely down his throat.

"No…" he whispered aghast and reached out to the pieces of mirror. "NO!!!" he yelled louder and frantically tried to gather the pieces, not registering how they cut deep into his hands.

It took Dumbledore a long time to get the sobbing young man away from the useless remains of the mirror and into the hospital to let Pomfrey heal his hands. He had wanted the mirror to become un-usable, but not in this way. His heart went out to not only the distraught James, but also the poor Harry from the future who would surely not survive his encounter with Voldemort for a second time.

* * *

**Future**** - 1995**

The mirror scattered into thousands of little pieces, tumbling down to cover the ground as a shining blanket of shards. Harry tried to cover his eyes, to protect them from the blinding light reflecting a thousandfold in the shards, but the lights even penetrated his closed eyelids.

He wavered on his feet as his mind seemed to scatter in the same manner as the mirror had. His head was filled with a pounding pain and then it was all gone. Harry blinked and his eyesight started to adapt to his surroundings. As he tried to focus on the man standing where the mirror had stood, he realized that he was empty of thoughts.

He couldn't remember a thing.

His mind was blank; he could not remember how he had gotten there, if asked he would not be able to tell you about his past. He didn't know his favorite food, color, his best friends. The only thing he _did_ remember was that he had to stop and kill the creature in front of him.

Voldemort had been equally distracted by the scattering of the mirror while he himself hadn't even touched it. So when it had started to tople over, he had used a shielding charm, instead of the curse he had wanted to throw at Harry Potter.

It took him some moments to focus on the boy again and was startled to see a change in him. Green eyes were fixated on him with pure, unadultred hate and seemed to promise him a painfull death. Voldemort smirked. As if a young child could intimidate him.

They raised their wands at the same time and shot their first spell at each other.

They soon found out that in the small room it was difficult to fight each other fully. Both conjured obstacles that littered the room so they had things to hide behind and use in the fight. Soon they both had random things being thrown at their head.

Voldemort seemed to prefer sharp objects, like knives, spikes and daggers. While Harry transfigured most objects in a way they would bluntly fall on the other and try to use that distraction to hit the man with a curse. This went on for a while, with both sides getting more and more frustrated.

Harry was hiding behind a large slab of stone, remicient of a thombstone, when Voldemort transfigured it into an iron maiden. Harry only had seconds to get away from it, before it fell over; nearly trapping him inside and piercing his body with the numerous spikes inside it.

Then before he knew it, his wand flew out of his hand and he slammed with his back against the wall making the air violently leave his lungs. His back ached from the hard stone behind him and he realized he couldn't move a musle. He was litterally glued against the wall and he glanced quickly at the ground where his wand was. He looked back at Voldemort.

The man, if you still could call him that, had conjured sharp, bonelike spikes which were hovering in front of him and just waiting to be thrown at Harry, who glared angry back at him.

"Any last words, Harry Potter?"

"Yeah; go to-"

Harry didn't get the chance to finish his words as suddenly someone jumped through the scattered remains of the previously blown in door. The unknown man immidiately put a shielding charm around Harry and then threw an offensive curse at Voldemort.

Voldmort dodged the curse and send his spikes towards the newcomer, who conjured a wall in front of himself and made it long enough to cover them both from Voldemort. The man took off the hex that glued Harry onto the wall, while Voldemort tried to blast the wall away, and Harry immidiately snatched his wand from the ground.

He glanced at the man who had saved him and nearly dropped his wand again. "D-dad?" he stuttered shortly as he recognised him and a few stray memories came back to the surface. The man grinned at him.

"In the flesh, Junior!" the older man said.

They didn't have more time to exchange words as the wall disapeared and purple flashes shot at them. They both rolled to a different side, trying to make it more difficult for Voldemort as he now had two moving targets on different sides of the room. The man didn't seem to have a problem with it though as he kept the curses fly at the father and son.

Many times Harry found himself being protected by a shield of some sort from his father, as he himself was more into offense while his father did defense. But when Voldemort send a blasting curse at the stone wall above James' head, it was Harry who shielded his father from the rubble.

He received a cut, that nearly servered his left hand from his arm in trade, as Voldemort had used the distraction to his adventage. A quickly muttered healing charm made sure he wouldn't lose the appendage, but he would have to see the nurse for it to be healed correctly.

James caught Voldemort in a hex that made his head transform into that of a furred animal, probably in the hopes that it would make him unable to speak a spell, but Voldemort was able to manipulated it in time. The fur made way for scales and before he could do what he wished and transform in a giagantic basilisk, Harry threw a Sectumsempra at him.

It nearly took off Voldemort's snakehead, but he got out of it's way and had to let of of the transformation, making his head turn normal again. Well, normal for him. He hissed annoyed and at that moment Harry and James glanced at each other, and it was as if they had send each other a silent message.

They raised their wands at Voldemort, muttered the same spell and from their wands flew red and purple whirls that turned into a small vortex. The whirling, purple-and-red flamed vortex hovered in front of them for a long moment and started to absorb the spells that Voldemort threw at them.

Even spells aimed at other sides of the room were inevitably sucked into the vortex that kept growing larger and became nearly unmanagable. James as Harry had to use both their hands to keep their wands steady and still they could feel the power of the vortex pushing them slowly backwards to the wall.

Then Voldemort yelled in rage and it was as if that had been the sign they both had been waiting for. They took a heavy step forwards and pushed with all their might. The vortex shot through the air and slammed ruthlessly into Voldemort's stomach.

When it touched his body, it seemed to implode into itself, turning into a ball the size of a bludger that impaled Voldemort right through the guts. After that James and Harry had to summon a shield as the wall behind Voldemort exploded outwards.

When the dust cleared, they saw Voldemort still standing, though slightly slumped over. And not only did a hole go though his abdomen, it also went right though the wall behind him, showing the clear, blue sky outside of the castle.

Harry had to keep him self from gagging when he realized he was staring through Voldemort's stomach.

There wasn't even much blood, as the vortex seemed to have burned itself clearly through. Voldemort stumbled, but then rightened itself. He was still holding his wand and Harry tigtened his grip on his own wand. There was a bloody hole going through the creature's body, for Merlin's sake! Was there nothing that could kill him?

All around them, Voldemort's magic made the mirror shards fly up and hover in the air around them. Harry nad James immidiately stood back to back. The shards hung poised, their sharp points aimed at them and Harry almost gave up that moment.

But he was damned if he let that man take away his father again!

He gathered his last bit of strength and banished most of the shards straight towards Voldemort who had no time or power left to move away. The shards imbedded themselved deep into Voldemort's body. One of them went straight through his glowing left-eye and lodged itself in his brain.

Meanwhile James had conjured a shield around them that had deflected the few shards that Voldemort still had been able to send at them. He and Harry wached together how Voldemort screamed with insane agony and then fell backwards to lie crumbled in the opening of the outer wall.

He didn't move anymore.

Harry and James remained standing, their shoulders softly touching each other, with their wands held carelessly next to their side. Harry raised a hand to wipe the blood out of his eye, and from force of habit his fingers trailed over his forehead, over the cursed scar.

"Dad?"

James turned to face his son and his eyes traveled concerned over the freshly opened lightning-bolt scar marring Harry's forehead. "Yes Harry?"

"Don't leave me again... ever, please?"

"I won't! Your mother and I will always be here for you, always! Remember that."

Harry smiled weakly and then, in front of the worried eyes of his father, his exhausted body crumbled to the ground in a dead faint.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Note from Jekyll:**_ Only an Epilogue left. _


	8. Reflection: Epilogue

_**Reflection: Epilogue**_

**Present

* * *

**

"I can't go in there!" the tall man said almost pleading and turned his back to the door. He was about to stalk away when his wife grabbed his hand, effectively keeping him from leaving. They now both had their backs to the door, behind which every parent's worst nightmare was waiting, and she wrapped her arms around her husband's waist.

"I can't handle this alone either," she said as she leaned into his back.

He turned around and collected her in his arms. She clutched his robes in her fists and started to weep desperate tears as he just held her tightly, leaning with his cheek against the top of her head. He had no more tears left to cry.

"I promised him, Lily. Yet I… I just can't. I am not able to face him. It tears me apart!"

She didn't say a word, as her tears stopped her from speaking, and James continued.

"It breaks my heart to see him like that. He should be at home, flying on his broom, or teasing Sirius's daughters! Not-not here," He couldn't continue talking as he also choked up on emotion.

They were silent for a long moment, as they tried to get strength from eachothers' presence.

"Don't make me go in there." James finally whispered. "Last time-I couldn't bear to see him again, laying motionless like that. He thought he was dead, Lily. And just before that he kept muttering about Dementors and screaming, by Merlin-I have nightmares about his screams. Please don't force me to-."

Lily carefully stepped out of his arms and wiped her tears away. "I won't. But please, can you wait outside the door for me? I have to go inside. You know that."

"Yeah, I know."

Gathering all her strength, she turned around to face her fears. The door seemed large and foreboding, but she bravely stepped forward and entered the room. She shuddered as she heard the door fall closed behind her.

The room was bare of personal items; there was only a bed and she carefully walked towards it. She drew in some air to calm herself and then reached out to wipe a lock of hair away out of the boy's face, being careful not to touch the large lightening-bolt scar, knowing it would cause a violent reaction.

"Harry? Harry dearest?" she softly whispered.

The boys brows furrowed, notifying her that he'd heard her. She wondered how he would be when he woke up. Then suddenly his eyes flew open and she stared into two green eyes so much like her own, though these glared rather hostile at her.

He stared penetrating at her, his eyes almost as deadly as the Avada Kadavra curse. "Where is he?" he asked and Lily raised her hand towards his.

"Your father? He's-"

"Don't touch me!" He suddenly spat and she withdrew her hand. "I meant Voldemort! My father is dead! I am Scion, I rule your pathetic world! Now tell me, did Voldemort try to return yet?"

Lily was silent.

"Tell me you minion or I'll Crusio you until you don't even know your own name!" He tried to sit up and only then did he realize he was strapped onto the bed, as tightly as if he were in a straight jacket. "Why am I bound like this thing? Untie me! Now!" He ordered icily.

"I can't sweety," Lily muttered.

He stared scornfully at her. "Then you shall die." He promised. "Who are you?" he then demanded to know.

"I am Lily. Your mother."

The boy spat at her, and if it weren't for the restraints, trapping him onto the bed, he probably would have lunged at her. "My mother is DEAD!"

"No, sweetie," she tried to pacify him. "I'm right here!"

"No you-" His body suddenly lost all strength and he stared past her shoulder at the ceiling.

"Must get to the mirror," he started to whisper, his voice so unlike it had been only seconds before. Now he only sounded lost and desperate. "Must tell dad, Voldmort-memories. I was dead."

Lily's eyes started to water, she didn't know if she could stay with him much longer. How she wished she was outside right now, next to her husband. She knew exactely how he felt, though she couldn't not come to see Harry. He had been her little boy once. Growing up to be a nice and well-mannered kid.

He'd played with Sirius' daughters and done all sorts of boyish games and things. He'd pranked with James, he'd flown his broomstick. Then one day he'd dissapeared from home and when she had told James, his face had turned so serious; it had put the fear right into her.

"It is the Future," he'd said and without an explaination he'd apparated to Hogwarts.

Lily had been confused and then when he'd returned with the news that Harry was unconscious in St. Mungo's after having defeated the Dark Lord, she'd been filled with despair. Her baby boy had fought with Voldemort! He sure would be in terrible condition.

Nothing could have prepared her for how Harry was when he woke up.

"Dumbledore!" Harry was now muttering to himself. "I cannot trust you!"

James had explained her everything. Of how he had found the mirror just before Voldemort attacked them at Hogwarts and how he had met their 15 year-old son. How Harry from the Future had warned them not to go home that Halloween. How everything had changed.

He'd told her about Peter and the timetravel with a time turner and the mirror breaking; it all had sounded so bizarre! Yet what else could explain how her little boy now seemed to have serveral different personalities?

Harry glanced at her again and raised questioning a brow. "Who are you?" He asked curious.

Lily sighed, it hurt so badly each time he lapsed. Her heart burned and her eyes teared. "I am Lily, your mother," she said again and was relieved to see some recognizion in his gaze.

"Mum? I miss you."

Her eyes filled with tears. "We miss you too, hunny."

"Where's dad?"

"He's-" she glanced to the large wall. Behind it, she knew, stood her husband. He was probably walking back in forth trying to keep his body as occupied as he wished his mind would be. Unable to face his son, unable to see him in this state. "-he had work to do."

"-is he angry at me?" came Harry's voice, sounding so childlike and scared that she couldn't stop herself from grabbing his hand and giving it a short, reassuring squeeze. He squeezed back.

"For what, dearest?"

"For not being normal. I didn't chose to be a freak. But these memories… I don't know who I am anymore." His voice sounded empty and Lily wished she could wrap her arms around him, to comfort him. She wanted to take him home and everything to be alright again.

"You're my son, Harry. And you will always be. James loves you too, don't forget that."

Lily kissed his forehead, aware to avoid the lightening bolt shaped scar.

"We will come back in a few days for your birthday," she promised in a whisper and left quick and silently.

Outside she grabbed James' hand and together they walked away from the hideous white cell that held their firstborn child. Tears were trailing over both their faces as they tried to ignore the pitying looks some people send their way.

ooo

"It's alright now and you can go home," the white robed nurse said with a smile to the young man in front of her. He grinned and thanked her before turning back towards his mother. She was however staring off into the distance.

"Mum? Are you alright?" Neville asked worried as he saw the vacant look on her face. Apparently according to his grandma, she and his father still felt the effects of the night Voldemort attacked them, but all he ever noticed about it was when they were miles away with their thoughts.

Alice Longbottom didn't notice. Neville followed her gaze and saw she was staring after a man with wild, black hair and a woman with long, red hair. They appeared to be about the same age as his mother, but while there wasn't a single white hair to be found in Alice's hair, the hair of the couple was littered with grey hairs.

They trudged slowly as if the world was resting heavily on their shoulders and you could almost see an aura of sorrow and despair hovering around them.

"Who are they, mum?"

Alice finally answered. "They are a couple who had to sacrifice their most precious thing to save the world."

Neville frowned at her vague answer. "What was it?"

Alice withdrew her gaze to look at her son and only smiled sadly. She raised a hand and ruffled through Neville's hair. He playfully slapped it away.

"Mum, I'm not a child anymore!"

"No, you're a grown man. I can't believe your next birthday is in a few days already!"

They started to walk to the exit of St. Mungo's.

"Will dad be there?"

"Of course, he asked free from work for it month's ago, saying he wouldn't miss his son's birthday for all the gold in the world!"

**THE END

* * *

**

_**A Last Note to my Readers:**_

_This was a Tribute to the movie: 'Frequency', with Dennis Quaid and James Caviezel. If you enjoyed my story, then go watch this movie! My story sadly enough can't bring over what really makes 'Frequency' so incredible! The plot is mind-blowing and complex, the characters are loveable, the music makes the story even more dramatic, and the way the scenes are shot… words can not describe how incredible this movie is, so GO WATCH IT! Or at least watch the trailer on youtube!_

_My last Advise:_

_Don't worry too much about past mistakes; you won't be able to correct them anyway.  
Instead, think of all the future mistakes you have yet to make!  
_

_~ VG Jekyll_


End file.
